


Oxalá

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: AU：一个和现实几乎相同的世界，唯一处不一样，尹昉长了一双翅膀。飞人设定部分照搬自厄休拉·勒奎恩《变化的位面》中《飞人》一节。本文存在：时间线颠倒/脑补/不定时沙雕掉落/私设





	Oxalá

黄景瑜普通地去了机场，普通地过了安检，普通地上了飞机。

他有去异国他乡的兴奋，也有对新剧组和角色的不安，也有期待，全部和行李一起卷卷塞包里。

他看起来就还是那个样子，大高个，粉丝说他有气场，其实他觉得自己吃咸了又没睡好，肿了。

经纪人从后面戳他。

哎。哎。

他回头。

经纪人：同剧组有个演员也在这班飞机上。

他顺着经纪人指的方向看过去，看到一个毛茸茸的头顶。飞机还没有起飞，他站起来朝那里走过去。十六岁离家谋生，他习惯了对人情世故保持一个主动的姿态。

他走到近前，那个人大约是也听说他了，也站起来，比他要矮半个头。他的个头大，对方就被他衬得小了，两具身体一里一外堵住了那一排座位的入口。

他抽出来一只手：你好，我是黄景瑜。

那个人也抽出一只手：你好，我是尹昉。日方昉。

他还是不知道那是哪个字。两只手夹在狭小空间里，有点别扭地握了一下。

他：听说我俩在戏里是搭档。

为了保密，完整的剧本还没有发到演员手上。他只听导演讲过一个大概，知道自己演的狙击手配了一个狙击手观察员。

就是这个人吧。

观察员的扮演者架了一副眼镜，穿着松垮的连身衣，说：是吗？

第一次见面就是这样，说起来很普通。

黄景瑜是这么想的，直到尹昉转过身去。

尹昉的背上有一双翅膀。

翅膀是收起的，两片交叠在一起，用黑色的束缚带固定在背上，前面扣着连身衣的腰带。尹昉的体型不算大，但翅膀让他占去比一般人多的空间。黄景瑜这才注意到尹昉和他的经纪人坐在特殊区域。

黄景瑜表面维持冷静，返回座位，低声埋怨经纪人：你怎么不先告诉我？

尹昉是个飞人。

黄景瑜假装不经意地偷看，尹昉拿着一个黑色的平板在读，他的翅膀顺着经过设计的椅背曲线垂在他身体两侧，羽毛呈现青铜色，又在日光的折射下偶尔泛起一阵金属质感的蓝。

飞机即将起飞，广播通知乘客收起小桌板，空乘逐座检查，其中一位走到黄景瑜偷偷瞄着的斜后方，帮助尹昉确认翅膀的状况。

黄景瑜收回目光。

他不歧视飞人。但尹昉是他在工作中碰到的第一个飞人搭档，他的兴奋、不安、期待都因此增多了一点。

航程很长。座位再宽敞对他来说也小了。等飞机平稳，他站起来透气。

他在座位与卫生间夹着的宽敞处碰到了尹昉，两个人聊起来，发现都认识王彦霖。他爆了几件王彦霖的糗事，反正谁也不能比王彦霖自己更丢自己的人。

尹昉哈哈大笑，翅膀被束缚带捆着，上面的羽毛跟着一抖一抖。

黄景瑜：他没对你下手？

尹昉：我比他还大呢。

嗯？

黄景瑜：贵庚？

尹昉：三十。今年就三十一了。

黄景瑜下巴掉了。

等到下飞机的时候两个人已经变熟了，也有了不那么客套的称谓。黄景瑜说：尹老师，你这是年龄欺诈啊。

尹昉其实长得很有特点，从黄景瑜看来是适合大荧幕的脸，更别提他还有一双翅膀。

尹昉笑得露出兔牙：是吗？

黄景瑜：是不是您心里还没点数吗？

尹昉的羽毛又抖起来。

他笑得跟个小仓鼠一样：好吧。

剧组在卡萨布兰卡集合，互相打了照面，几个蛟龙小队成员加上饰演记者的海清聚在一起寒暄了一番。黄景瑜发现自己好像是唯一一个进组前不知道尹昉是飞人的人。

他晚上回去问经纪人：怎么会这样？

经纪人翻白眼：你心大。

这话黄景瑜就不乐意听了，这哪是说他心大，分明是说他的心像筛子，漏了事。

他拿着笔记本登陆在国内不那么容易上的视频网站，搜索尹昉，还真的搜出了不少信息，包括尹昉在国外驻留时的演出片段。

尹昉是个艺术家，舞蹈家，准确地说。

他点开那个视频。本来也就不觉得自己能看懂现代舞，更别说节选出来的一段。他的目光聚焦在尹昉身上。艺术家上了舞台就不再束缚住翅膀，他将翅膀作为肢体的一部分加入舞蹈，随着动作或将翅膀拖曳于地或将之高扬，最后一个动作是他高高跃起，翅膀完全展开，翼展超过他本人身高的两倍，根根羽毛像箭一般笔挺，配合灯光效果流动着斑斓色彩，然后他如同从半空坠下，翅膀垂顿在地，羽毛簌簌抖动，逐渐盖住他与合作舞者的身形。

黄景瑜的感想是尹昉的技巧真高超，以及现代舞果然看不懂。

这次拍摄的是战争片，有大量战斗场面。黄景瑜本来以为他的柔术功底和尹昉的舞蹈家背景都算是加成，没想到事不如人意料。

剧组的前期准备工作很复杂，演员正好在这段时间里跟随真正的特种兵接受训练。都不说动作或对装备的把握，光是体能训练都要了他俩的命。

教官看看八块腹肌块块分明的王雨甜，又看看八块腹肌块块分明的蒋璐霞，又看看他俩，露出这届狙击小队不行的眼神。

男人怎么能说不行？

黄景瑜跳完一百个波比跳后瘫倒在地：不行了不行了。

旁边尹昉也累瘫了，翅膀上的羽毛都跟蔫了似的，不复油亮光滑。翅膀的重量对飞人的脊椎来说是很大的负担，尹昉的训练量有所斟酌，但黄景瑜仍然觉得他比自己还累。

好不容易捱来一天休假，他立刻就撺掇大家出去玩。

王雨甜心系健身房，是个冬练三九夏练三伏的主儿。香港人麦亨利决心要和普通话老师一起苦练口音。海清前期的戏份和他们不在一起，有几场小规模的爆破戏，已经在拍着了。

于是最后出行的成员是蛟龙小队减去一个机枪手一个通讯员。

摩洛哥治安不算上佳，大家不打算去什么偏僻的地方，逛一逛领略风土人情即可。

——真碰上什么也不怕，身板都练壮了，有黄景瑜这个擅长地面缠斗的大高个，实在不行还可以抱蒋璐霞的大腿。

大伙就这么开着玩笑走进了卡萨布兰卡的老城，又叫麦地那。

大家各有各的兴趣，带着各自的助理不一会就逛散了。黄景瑜也不知道自己怎么就跟尹昉拉在了一起，想一想，电影里的搭档感情正好可以培养起来。

尹昉看起来很闲散，甚至有点闲散过头，慢悠悠地钻着老城一个又一个狭窄的巷口。黄景瑜反正没事，也慢悠悠地跟在后面。尹昉的摄影装备看着很专业，时不时停下来抓拍一两张街景。黄景瑜跟着掏出手机拍，拍着拍着觉得也挺好玩的。

黄景瑜发现尹昉这个人挺有意思的。换成他自己逛个二十分钟就差不多了，麦地那的房子街道乍一看新奇，看多了觉得没什么差别。尹昉不一样，路边的一幅画有趣，搭起来的厨房有趣，一个卖蔬菜水果的摊子也有趣，值得他停下来拍。

他一边拍一边对黄景瑜讲他在欧洲的见闻。中世纪的阿拉伯帝国对欧洲大陆颇有影响，发展到今日文化交融衍化，同一样事物在欧洲和在这里有所异同。

他说话偏慢，一个字一个字漾在他走走停停的步子里，还不时要想一想。黄景瑜听得很惬意，人也跟着慢下来，生出一种来摩洛哥度假的错觉。

他们一路走到了海边，日光渐斜，海风还没有冷下去，吹在人身上痒痒的。

沙滩上的狗叫得大声，孩子们的笑也很大声。他们谁都没有说话，懒懒地坐在路边长椅上看了好久。

黄景瑜先打破沉默：我很久没有体会过这样的生活了。

尹昉低着头在检查相机里的照片，顺口问：怎样？

黄景瑜：没人叫我名字，没人跟拍，没人知道我是谁。

尹昉：我知道你是谁啊。

说着举起相机对着黄景瑜来了一张。

黄景瑜凑过去检查自己还是不是最帅的小果子。

黄景瑜：这张你可不准放微博啊。

尹昉：那我删了？

黄景瑜：别别别，也不用，第一次拍我，留着做个纪念。

尹昉：哪是第一次，我前面就拍过你。

尹昉给他看，一堆蔬菜中间露出来一个背影。

尹昉：那我放这张？

黄景瑜：别说我没警告过你啊。

尹昉第二天跟他说：我还以为我微博坏了。

黄景瑜：这就是你不听劝告的下场。

开玩笑的。他还是挺不想给尹昉造成负担。娱乐圈的纷纷扰扰有时候只能避开，无法摆脱。

但尹昉在那翻评论翻得还挺平静，说：你这么红啊？

黄景瑜平衡了。他觉得他俩扯平了。

关于他的各种事网上流传得非常多，他不在意别人从某些渠道去了解一个歪曲过的他——在意也没用。而他人就在面前，何必还要走这个弯路呢？

他有故事，他还有酒。

就着红酒谈过去，开口变得很容易。他把自己不长的人生竹筒倒豆子般倒了个底掉，当年可能有过惶惑和愤懑，如今已经全部捡拾好，分门别类回收到心里。他的讲述就只是单纯的在讲述。

尹昉也是一个好听众，虽然没什么回应，他的眼神干净，天然让人觉得真诚。

听罢尹昉说：是这样啊。

好像这样说就够了。

确实也就够了。

黄景瑜喝到有些微醉意，知道明天还有训练，不能再喝了。他站起来，尹昉也站起来，休息时散开的翅膀直垂到地上，羽毛刷到了酒店的地板。

黄景瑜这才想起来尹昉是个飞人。在他心里，尹昉是不是飞人已经不重要了。

结果尹昉还偏偏卡在了是飞人这件事上。

剧本从一开始就构想了一个飞人观察员，找来的教官中也有从特种部队退役下来的飞人。除非在青春期翅膀发育后立刻接受训练，否则绝大多数的飞人在体能上是不如普通人的。而黄景瑜知道尹昉自十八岁长出翅膀后几乎放弃了舞蹈，更不要说专业的体能训练。

尹昉练得很苦，为了达到教官的要求筋疲力竭。

黄景瑜身为他戏里戏外的搭档帮不上任何忙。飞人观察员必须调整自身来配合主狙击手，但尹昉表现最差的就是和黄景瑜合作的呼吸训练。

他们试了好几次，每一次黄景瑜都会伸手揽住尹昉的肩膀，手掌轻轻覆在他翅膀根部的骨骼上，手心被实际上坚硬的羽片刮得有些痒，低声说：“没事的。”

他手掌下的羽翼微微颤抖，传递出呼吸的频率，他试着配合这个频率，总是抓不住它，再然后两个人的呼吸都乱了，被教官分开。

尹昉的翅膀叠在背上，羽毛被汗水浸得软塌下来，弄乱后纠缠在一起。

这样的状况一直持续到拍摄日。教官放了狠话，说他们再这样就别拍了，一起打包回国吧。

黄景瑜知道这番话更加重了尹昉的压力，羽毛甚至都不像之前那样排列整齐，乱七八糟地支棱着，扎得黄景瑜的手疼。

黄景瑜也不知道怎么想的，手指插到尹昉的翅膀间，感觉到怀中人震了一下，手指不自觉地将羽毛一根根梳理开。

最后的密集训练日与正式拍摄日间有一天假期，他提议：我们出去转转吧。

他知道尹昉想说什么，抢先说：你这个状态干练也没用，不如和大家一起去放松一下，心态好了状态也会变好的。

尹昉点了点头。黄景瑜的手还摸着他的羽毛，觉得自己怀里好像有一只鸟。

又是他们两个组成小队在城里转悠。脱掉训练服挂上相机的尹昉仿佛变回了那个悠悠然漫步在小巷里的人，对着各种门洞拍个不停。

他的翅膀掩盖在宽松的外套下面，露出半截垂着飞羽的翅尾。他对门洞产生了兴趣，黄景瑜就干脆看他的翅膀。他发现尹昉的翅膀不是纯的青铜色，翅根偏红，翅尾渐变成暗蓝，中间的覆羽上还有晦暗的花纹。

他很好奇这种颜色是光的作用还是天然如此，于是尹昉走在前面，他走在后面，两个人都兴致盎然。

他们又去了海边，看过日落。夕阳下，尹昉的翅膀泛起老旧铜器似的淡淡金属光芒，拉长的斜阳覆住他的脸，折叠过他的鼻梁与颧骨，平时他看起来比黄景瑜还要小，此时有了一种渺远的气息。

晚上他们逛回商业气息浓郁的主街，巧遇蒋璐霞。路边摊不敢乱吃，但可以乱买。蒋璐霞一口气买了好几条丝巾，黄景瑜看着眼热，凑过去问：哪买的？

蒋璐霞打趣他：给谁买啊？

黄景瑜倒不是打趣：给我妈。

他推推尹昉：给你妈也买一条。

尹昉：我妈已经不在了。

瞬间安静。

尹昉咧出个啮齿动物似的又不会过分的笑，说：所以我都不知道该怎么提这件事，每次一提就搞得大家很尴尬。

蒋璐霞顺着换了个话题，一行人往回走去酒店。

路上黄景瑜小声对尹昉说：对不起。

尹昉还是那种笑：这有什么好对不起的。

夜里，洗完澡的黄景瑜被一种莫名的胸闷镇住了。

他想摩洛哥是个奇妙的地方，离故乡太远，人和人的距离变得不像他所熟悉的那么分明。

他开了一罐气泡水当啤酒的替代品，走上阳台。正好隔壁的阳台上也有人，尹昉搬了一把椅子，坐在阳台上晾翅膀。

这是他每日的功课，翅膀太大，在室内得花好几个小时才能干。

黄景瑜见识过视频里尹昉的翼展，但他没想到有这么大。

一翼几乎就是一个人的大小，而尹昉的背上背着两方这样的羽翼，各自朝左右展开，不像视频里展开得那么完全，骨骼稍微曲起一些，边缘长而锐的飞羽被风吹动，飒飒直响。

——仿佛只要振翅，就可以高飞起来。

黄景瑜忍不住叫他：尹老师。

处在黄景瑜幻想图景中心的尹昉回过头，他的头发也湿漉漉的，嘴唇还泛着水泽的光亮，没来得及被风干，整个人腾着一股新鲜的潮气。

他们互相叫大名，景瑜和尹昉。他没喊过，尹昉也不要求他叫自己哥什么的。偶尔叫尹老师是为了出于好玩的心态。尹昉本人从来不摆架子。

黄景瑜：你是不是一个——

黄景瑜：——怎么说——

黄景瑜：——比较疏离的一个人？

尹昉：你也这么觉得？

尹昉：好多人跟我这么说过。可能我一直以来都比较像一个旁观者吧。

尹昉：我也喜欢当一个旁观者。

黄景瑜：不会有厌倦的时候吗？

他想厌倦这个词用得不对。

尹昉：也会有。

尹昉：但那都是一时的。过了之后想一想，还是这个位置比较适合我。

黄景瑜没有再说话。

他在看尹昉的翅膀。

酒店房间的灯光照不到翅膀的全貌，黑暗把边缘模糊了，月光穿透羽翼，漾起一层似梦的色彩，从羽尾一点点滴落。

太漂亮了。

黄景瑜在心里由衷感叹。

以至于睡前他躺在床上，眼前仍然能浮现出尹昉和他的翅膀。

翅膀悬在栏杆外。

他无法停驻，只能飞翔。

黄景瑜不知道这是不是一个梦。

拍摄从地面移动镜头开始，安排在中午时段。他们照例早起去报道，教官等验收似的抱着臂站在一边，要他们再试一遍。

尹昉更紧张了。他们已经穿好了装备，只等开工。几十斤装备挂在身上，很难表现得比平时训练时更好。

黄景瑜先主动搭住尹昉的肩。

他叫：尹昉。

他说：你试一下把翅膀打开。

尹昉的手停在专门的军用束缚带上。

黄景瑜：相信我。

尹昉解开束缚带，翅膀从专用作战服的后背伸出来。

黄景瑜：别的都不要听，专心听我的声音。

翅膀好像能听懂他的意思一样慢慢朝他身后合拢。

尹昉慢慢地走进他怀里。

黄景瑜摸索着他的翅膀，手指插在肩羽中间，将他揽住。

尹昉的翅膀也包住了他们两个，光线和声音并没有被完全地隔绝，但已然创造出一番小世界。

黄景瑜：听我的呼吸声。

他在漏进来的模糊声音里用心地呼吸。

慢慢地，另一个呼吸声跟上来，有些磕绊，有些断续，带着羽毛的抖动及与他贴着的胸膛的起伏。终于一切统一，他们沉浸在同一个节奏里，两个身体，一个声音，羽翼落在他们背上，仿佛可以到永远。

黄景瑜：我们做到了。

被翅膀包着其实不怎么通风，尹昉的脸给闷得有点红，呼吸乱了一点点，点头：嗯。

教官在外面鼓掌：很好！

循声，尹昉的翅膀从黄景瑜背后抬起来，朝两边分开。

分开的那一刹那，阳光洒了进来，落在尹昉脸上，他的眼睛与颧骨，鼻尖与唇角，像上了油彩一般鲜活亮丽。

黄景瑜想，我可以吻他的。

但他只是想一想。

他一直是个多情的人，浸在红尘俗世里，懂得去看红尘俗世每一点小小的美好，也因此知道美好的东西不一定要去拥有。

他可以停下来看一朵花，他可以吻一朵花，但他不想摘下这朵花。

他要朝前走，而花应该盛开。

所以他只是想一想。

从卡萨布兰卡，想到了马拉喀什。他们走同一条路，看同一道景，穿同一扇门。尹昉真的是个妙人。他们那么不同，但是说不完也笑不完。

假期最后剩短短的一截，尹昉计划好了去欧陆，黄景瑜左思右想还是留在了非洲。

他在丹吉尔。从山坡上可以看到港口，对岸就是塔里法，乘船越过直布罗陀海峡只需一小时。他想那他离尹昉也不是很远，丹吉尔离安达卢西亚不是很远。

只是想一想。

他一边度过剩余假期一边有一搭没一搭地和尹昉发信息，有时四五个小时才交换上一条。尹昉发安达卢西亚见闻，他就发沿途拍的照片，大蓬的花与房子。

假期后他们在剧组见面，那感觉像久别重逢，又像从没分开过。

剧组继续往内陆开进，导演事先做过思想工作，说越往内陆走戏越重，条件越艰苦。

到达新城市后大家纷纷表示导演说的是真的。

有被虫咬到全身过敏的，有干到皮肤裂开流血的，有饮食不习惯镇日消化不良的。好在苦中可以作乐，又或者人都有求生欲，大家轮流做上了饭，很有几个出手惊人。

而张译孤独地养着他的泡沫塑料盒蔬菜。

尹昉是出手惊人的几个之一，和他班表几乎一模一样的黄景瑜跟着享口福。他们一起出门，一起买菜，一起在城里闲逛，尹昉意外地受欢迎，被人围起来要合影。他看着挺镇定的，其实黄景瑜都看出来了，他翅膀上的羽毛全朝里拢，脸上还有点红。

哦哦。黄景瑜和偷得空跟来的杜江起哄。害羞咯。

回去尹昉烧羊排给大家吃。

到后来连黄景瑜都会烧羊排了，因为实在吃得太频繁了。食物匮乏到让人想起水煮毛豆都能真情实感流一回眼泪的程度，加上气候干燥，剧组大半人都有大大小小这样那样的毛病。

但黄景瑜真的觉得日子过得挺开心的。

他有的时候都觉得这像假的。没戏时慢悠悠地起床再慢悠悠地走到市场去买菜，当地人也慢悠悠的，看他们挑挑拣拣，然后慢悠悠地同他们比划着讨价还价。回住处后做饭，算着时间让菜上桌时收工的人刚好到达，大家能围着桌子边吃边聊。

简单。纯粹。自由。

郭家豪说像夏令营。

麦亨利补充，很苦的夏令营。

他台词练得挺不错，平时讲话的口音仍然重，有时候憋一个对他来说很难的发音要憋半天，一群大陆人就看他笑话。

剧组演员之间关系处得好，闹起来有点百无禁忌的意思。

地面温度飙到八十度的时候尹昉自己说自己是烤翅。

当然关系最好的还要数黄景瑜和尹昉。尹昉比别人多一双翅膀，一下戏就迫不及待把翅膀亮出来吹风。黄景瑜自己享受助理的小电扇服务，一边还要拿个小电扇和尹昉的助理负责一左一右为翅膀降温。

这天正好拍到尹昉的重头戏。本来这部分戏都是大场面的爆破，剧组天天炸都给炸麻木了，连导演翻车都能不当回事。轮到尹昉这场戏，整个剧组顿时紧张起来，导演本人是最紧张的那个，很严肃地用磕巴的普通话说希望这场能一条过。

黄景瑜理解。沙漠一马平川，很多大型设备不能出现在镜头内，使得很多安全装置不能用，比如威亚。

这场要拍的是尹昉饰演的观察员为了完成任务坚守阵地到最后一秒，在爆炸前险险展开双翼飞起再落地。

导演反复与尹昉确认动作，同时要在远景中出镜的黄景瑜窝在山丘上的一堆乱石后面，看导演最后还不放心地检查了一遍炸点。

他听不见，但是能差不多估到导演什么时候喊Action。

爆炸火光四起。

尹昉按照剧本要求，化着流血的妆一动不动。

炸点继续爆炸，离尹昉越来越近。

黄景瑜在这一场只需摆pose，心里默默地数起了炸点，数到最后一个尹昉刚好腾空而起，时间把握得正好。

但黄景瑜的心没有放下，反而提到了最高。

飞人的翅膀有突然失灵的可能性，概率大概是一百次飞翔中会有一次。

也有研究认为这纯粹是玄学。有些飞人第一次飞起来就出事故死了，有些飞人一直飞到寿终正寝。

————总之。

那一刻恐惧突然攥住了黄景瑜，他害怕尹昉的翅膀会突然动弹不得，人重重地栽在一堆炸点里。

尹昉俯冲向地面的时候他的心跳都要停了。

幸而这是设计好的动作，尹昉演出一种踉跄的感觉，装在翅膀里的隐蔽支架保证他不会受伤。

尹昉落在地上，滑出去一段。

导演喊了卡。

黄景瑜憋着的一口气现在才吐出来。他把手从枪托上松开，一看，出了一手汗。

尹昉本人反而是最淡定的，喊卡之后一个骨碌站起来，跑到监视器边和导演一起看效果。

导演表示OK，这条过了。

但黄景瑜的心还在砰砰跳个不行。

这场戏过了，狙击小分队今天的戏就结束了。尹昉卸了妆，回到驻地，催着黄景瑜和他一起趁菜市场还没关门去采购。黄景瑜全程没怎么说话，默默地跟在后面，尹昉也没搭理他。

他在看尹昉的翅膀。飞人翅膀会失灵是常识，他当然知道，但是没有过切实的感受。今天他在尹昉身上感受到了。

死亡可以离得如此之近。

他发现尹昉和他是不一样的。

他趁着睡前的时间把那个尹昉跳舞的视频又看了一遍。

看他跳得高高的，又伏得低低的，翅膀时而温柔如情人的手时而锐利如杀人的剑，翻转挪腾，力量和美从肢体间流出来，灯光满溢在他的羽毛上，直到最后他跃起，翅膀刷地展开。现场舞台上没有收音，声音是他脑补的。

那对翅膀强健而美，勾在肩胛上，压着他不算厚实的背，展开时光华灿烂，极凝重，又极脆弱，好像生与死同时落在上面。

黄景瑜看着看着，哭了。

尹昉和剧组请假去了戛纳。

托他的福，黄景瑜跟着休假，无所事事，饭也不爱做了，在驻地抠脚。

尹昉在戛纳接受中文媒体采访的稿子出来了，他偷偷去看。

——为什么是偷偷地，他自己也搞不清楚。

尹昉在采访里说，做为一个飞人，他既不排斥飞行，也不把飞行当作自己人生的最高目标。

就好像我从未起飞，又无从降落。

尹昉如是说。

黄景瑜的心又砰砰地跳了起来。

尹昉从戛纳回来后赶上剧组换拍摄地，演员们逮到了空，纷纷撒野，除了同样去了戛纳的张译在沉痛悼念他死去的生菜外其他人都跑了。

尹昉想去一个岛，念叨了好久，终于打动了大眼睛好脾气的杜江愿意带他去。当然黄景瑜是要跟着一起去的。敢说不去就会收到来自杜江的黑白分明的注视。

名曰岛的地方其实只是个半岛，面积不大，走两圈就逛完了，不过海边上放羊还挺有意思的。黄景瑜心里藏着事，一路上都在避免和尹昉太亲近，一亲近他的心就跳个不停。

在岛上他假装热爱摄影，满地乱跑，就是不去尹昉身边。尹昉性格静得下来，坐在海边一块礁石模样的大石头上就不动了。

黄景瑜躲开奔走的羊和游人，从后面偷偷地看着尹昉。

尹昉穿得很简单，再戴一顶棒球帽，看着哪像三十岁的人。他的翅膀从背后伸出来，没有束起，散散地落在石头上，手上拿着手机，正低头看着。海浪一波一波地拍打着岸，他的脚一下一下地磕着石头，背上的翅膀跟着一颤一颤。

黄景瑜忍不住举起手机，将这一幕拍下来。

他突然又听到了自己的呼吸声，好像那天在尹昉的翅膀包围中所听到的。他突然觉得世界原来如此广渺，生命原来是如此奇妙的一件事，突然注意到光，突然听到所有存在于这世界上的声音，比如每一朵花的花瓣如何渐次绽开。

他还没来得及退出的相机界面上忽然跳出来提示。

他点进去。

尹昉：你在哪？这里的景色好美啊。

黄景瑜轻轻地呼吸着。

他看着不远处刚刚发完这条信息的尹昉，这个世界的光落在他身上。

他想，是啊，好美啊。

他还想到了一些别的。剧组还在卡萨布兰卡进行拍摄时居住的酒店大堂有个葡裔老太太，待人异常热情，还拉着他和尹昉一起喝过茶。老太太会说口音极重的英语，尹昉勉强能同她交流，黄景瑜一句听不懂。老太太拉着他们讲了很久，尹昉一直点头应和。时候他问尹昉老太太在讲什么，尹昉说她在讲过去的事，对他解释一个词，萨乌达德。

萨乌达德。Saudade。一个不能明确起源而极具特色的葡语词。它可以是乡愁，或是思念，它比思念更甚，又比思念更复杂。它同时包含有满足与忧愁的意思。它指向的对象可以是爱人，是逝者，是已经失去或者从未获得之物，是过去，是未来，甚至是它自身。

黄景瑜压根就没听懂。但现在他觉得自己懂了。那是一种晦暗幽深之物，一种满足，一种怅惘，一种甜美的酸涩，一种湿漉漉沉甸甸又空落落的感觉，一种饱胀于心又满溢于骨髓的情绪，仿佛堵住人的胸口，又仿佛在人的胃里颤动，是美好的，亦是伤感的，像终于找到了一件即将丢失的东西。

他不知道那是不是萨乌达德。但他知道那是什么。

他的喜欢是藏不住的。

他拖着尹昉去撒哈拉，骑车，看暴雨。他跟着尹昉去买菜，陪尹昉做饭，尹昉负责炒菜，他负责摇煤气，连带学了好几个尹昉的拿手菜式。他和尹昉聊天，从猫聊到狗聊到运动聊到旅行聊到书聊到电影聊到等等等等。

杜江：这和你们之前做的事有什么区别吗？

黄景瑜不好意思地挠挠头：这么明显吗？

明察秋毫的杜江：你们早就该行动了好不好。

正好尹昉回厨房来了，黄景瑜假装有事出去，其实是留杜江打探，他扒在门外偷听。

杜江：你觉得景瑜怎么样？

这问得是不是也太直白了。

黄景瑜矫情。

尹昉：挺好的啊。

尹昉：我挺喜欢他的。

黄景瑜欣喜地跨步进厨房之余觉得这好像不是他期待的意思：真的？

尹昉特别大方地冲他笑：真的啊。

尹昉另一边的杜江大眼睛里流露出遗憾。

但黄景瑜注意到了，尹昉翅膀上的羽毛又全朝里拢了。

他和尹昉去开沙漠越野车，他开得狂野，结果尹昉比他还狂野。

他们在沙漠中间遇到了暴雨，临时搭建的庇护处只到人脖子，可怜他人高马大，得缩着脖子蹲在下面。

尹昉和他膝盖碰膝盖蹲着。两个人并排看沙漠里如瀑的暴雨。

雨大得就像把一整个海浇在了沙漠上一样，有种毁天灭地的气势。

尹昉突然说：我妈走了之后我开始有一种想法。每次我去一个地方，或者做一件我没做过的事，见到我没见过的东西，我都会想，她不可能看到了，她不可能跟我一起看到了。

尹昉：以前我觉得没有什么是永恒的，家庭不是永恒的，爱也不是永恒的。但死亡是永恒的，是不可能被改变的。

他缓慢的声音被暴雨击得斑驳，有一些散开，还有一些缥缈。

尹昉：我都不知道自己在说什么。

黄景瑜想说我知道。

他不知道。

但他觉得自己知道。

暴雨拖延了行程，回程时他们坐在越野车里。尹昉的养生作息让他早早就醒了，精神还挺好，相反夜行的黄景瑜则是睡不够，窝在车里又睡过去。

再醒来时天正要亮，远处的地平线正冒出小半颗太阳。他们平时总是天没亮就上工，日出都看得腻了，尹昉还是很专注地看着那里。

初升旭日的金色光线擦过尹昉的脸，映亮半边，晦暗另半边，中间的分界线是一道奇妙的折线，随着车的颠簸在他脸上晃动，从他的唇间劈过去，切开了他的唇珠。

尹昉侧过头来：你醒了？

黄景瑜本来就高，又是朝着尹昉这一侧睡。尹昉一侧过来，脸几乎要贴在他脸上。

日光随着尹昉的动作飞速从他脸上流过，像一柄薄薄的金子，只在视野的角落里勾亮了尹昉的唇角。

黄景瑜想，我应该吻他的。

但他没有。

他闭上眼睛，假装又睡着了。他也不知道自己为什么这么做。不远处尹昉的呼吸还落在他的皮肤上。轻轻的。湿湿的。他想尹昉为什么没有把头转开？

剧组转了一个圈，最后回到了卡萨布兰卡。

虽说工作美其名曰还没完，大家的心早飞了。之后还有湛江的戏，但在摩洛哥的这一段旅程算是到此结束了。

郭家豪感慨：夏令营会结束，所以才美好啊。

被操练得真的很惨的小麦哭丧着说：很美好吗？

又自己笑一笑，操着港普说：还是很美好啦。

黄景瑜在旁边假装冷静，其实正上演丰富的内心戏。回国后他在湛江的戏份只有一个出场，之后立刻再去国外进组。留给他的时间已经不多了。

回国他还能找到尹昉吗？当然能。尹昉是有翅膀，也不能真飞了。

但他不想再等了。少年人的心性焦急。从卡萨布兰卡开始的故事，会不会没有摩洛哥的魔力，就不算数了？

他去敲尹昉的房门，开门见山：我……

尹昉：我知道你要说什么。

黄景瑜不明觉厉。

他自己都不知道自己要说什么。

尹昉：进来吧。

他将黄景瑜让进去，安排他在椅子上坐下，他自己坐在对面。

屋子里没有开灯，显得夜色很亮。

他说：我给你讲个故事吧。

他说：其实就是我自己的故事。

他讲得一如既往的很慢，声音缓缓在卡萨布兰卡的夜里铺开。

尹昉说：我的翅膀长得很晚，是在我十八岁的时候长出来。一般人十五六岁就会发育出翅膀。那个时候我们都以为我不可能会长出翅膀。

尹昉说：我，我妈，我爸。当时他们在办离婚，我从北京赶回去，希望能挽回家庭。但我要挽回的是什么呢？我11岁就离开了家，对家的记忆只是一个幻影。我有什么资格要求他们必须配合我的想象呢？

尹昉说：但是当时的我不信。我家在装修房子，我每天去盯着，以为只要房子装修好了，他们能搬回来，一家人慢慢地就会好起来。

尹昉：装修到一半，我突然觉得牙疼，然后是头，还有背。当时还以为是装修原料有问题。有一天中午我昏倒了，楼梯走到最后一层，从上面滚了下去，醒过来的时候在医院，是我妈送我去的。

尹昉：医生说我是飞人，正在发育翅膀。我们都不信，几率只有二十万分之一……为什么是我呢？而且我都十八岁了。当时我妈每天坐在我的病床旁边哭，因为我是个飞人。但我心里其实是开心的，我觉得她来照顾我就代表她不会走了。

尹昉：长翅膀真的很疼，就像把全身的骨头拆碎再重新组装起来一样疼，就像有一只爪子不停地在抓我的脊椎。然后就是发高烧，烧了大概三个月。医生说我发育得太晚了，骨骼已经不适合了，会比别人的飞人辛苦很多。我妈一直在照顾我。翅膀长出来花了三个月，长羽毛又花了半年，前后加起来快一年了。我不得已办了一年的修学。但我很开心，因为妈妈一直在我身边。

尹昉：她帮我按摩，给我的翅膀抹药膏，给我找很多飞人的资料读，还想找飞人和我做朋友。我爸也会来，还说我的翅膀长得漂亮。那个时候我真的很幸福。

尹昉：后来，我好起来了，要回北京读书，她才告诉我她早就和我爸离婚了，就在我从楼梯上摔下来的时候。

尹昉：我回了北京，学会背着翅膀生活，学会飞，重新跳舞，飞人反而是我的优势，骨骼更轻，有更特别的表现力。再到后来演戏。

尹昉：我妈告诉我她得病的时候我真的觉得是命运在和我开玩笑。

尹昉：这个几率是多少？在二十万分之一上再乘以多少？

尹昉：给她办完葬礼的时候我觉得自己再也不会飞了。

尹昉：但是我从楼上走下来，走到最后一层，脚软了一下，眼看要跌倒，我的翅膀突然就张开了，我飞到了地面。

尹昉：从那个时候起我就明白了。我既做不到飞起来，也做不到落下去。

黄景瑜没有说话。

他觉得他明白尹昉要说什么。

他说：你讲完了，能听听我的故事吗？

尹昉：好啊。

夜风从窗外吹进来，咸而凉。

黄景瑜挠头：也不是什么特别有意思的故事。

黄景瑜：小的时候老师要写作文，写长大后要做什么。我写，我长大后要做一条鱼。

尹昉噗地一声笑了出来。

黄景瑜：是不是很好笑？我老师就说，黄景瑜同学，人是不能变成鱼的。我说人可以变成鸟，那为什么不能变成鱼？

黄景瑜：对不起啊。

尹昉对于这种鸟的比喻见怪不怪，笑着挥挥手让他继续说下去。

黄景瑜：我后来就想啊，为什么我想变成鱼？因为我喜欢海，我觉得海边很舒服，海里很自由，我很向往那种生活。

黄景瑜：我的理想就变成了做一个到处旅行又能在海边生活的人。但是我没有钱，潜水，冲浪，都可贵了。我得先赚钱。

黄景瑜：接下来的事你都知道了。

他阴差阳错踏进了这个圈子，不算怀抱着多宏大的理想，但认真对待，做下来也感受到趣味，想要成为一个好的演员。

但他还是想着有一天他要做一个说走就走，在海边教人游泳潜水的人。

就好像如果有机会他真的会去做一条鱼。

我不可能变成鱼。黄景瑜说。但是我必须想要变成一条鱼，你明白我的意思吗？

他一直不是很擅长语言表达的人，挑不到合适的词。而他心里涌动的感情那么多，他有那么多话要说，就是无法好好地从心传到脑，再从脑传到嘴。他只能抓住尹昉的手，急得站了起来。尹昉也站了起来。他看着尹昉的眼睛，希望能把心里所想的直接通过眼睛传递过去，奈何做不到。他只能磕磕巴巴地说，然后拼命地想，用他最真诚的目光看着尹昉，你明白吗？

尹昉：我明白。

他的手抓着黄景瑜的手，两只本来裸着的脚朝前一步，踩在黄景瑜的脚背上。

他的翅膀倾泻，羽翼曳地，一直垂到黄景瑜的脚背，挠得有些微的痒意。

黄景瑜抓住他的手，脚托着他的脚，青铜色的翅膀挪动、旋转，动作缓慢而笨拙，他们在黑暗中跳起舞来。

卡萨布兰卡的风，歌唱吧。

卡萨布兰卡的海，托起羽翼吧。

卡萨布兰卡的夜，随我轻轻摇摆吧。

卡萨布兰卡的星光，落进我正看着的他正看着的我的眼睛里吧。

卡萨布兰卡，你会不会回答？

Casablanca, ¿me respondería?

Quizás, quizás, quizás.

或许吧。或许吧。或许吧。

他们倾身向彼此，黄景瑜微弯下腰，尹昉微抬起头，接了一个潮湿又干燥的吻。那吻里胶着着摩洛哥的空气；夜晚的凉风与正午的酷热；大西洋与地中海；蓝色头巾与黑色棒球帽；白色雏菊与仙人掌；沙漠车与骆驼玩具；暴雨与沙漠；星光与月光；蜗牛与洋蓟；面包面粉与饺子皮；羊肉与土豆；电饭煲与塔吉锅；路人土与过年膘；狗与踢足球的男孩；清真寺与马约尔花园；隆达与丹吉尔；除虫喷雾与针灸；作训服与作战服；SG551与R9；流星与太阳；海浪与岩石；萨乌达德又或不是；爱。

Please come back to me in Casablanca.

愿你爱人，愿人爱你。

愿你行得小的路，愿你穿过窄的门。

愿你安然降落，愿你恣意飞翔。


End file.
